


Mage: Chapter 69- The Resistance

by 50Funny



Series: Mage [68]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Original work - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25627990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50Funny/pseuds/50Funny
Series: Mage [68]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1350739
Kudos: 1





	Mage: Chapter 69- The Resistance

Chapter 69-The Resistance  
Part 1- Welcome To The Resistance

“You know for a bunch of people in military uniforms I'm starting to get the feeling you guys aren’t affiliated with them. So who are you lot anyway?”

The man smiled cockily as he raised his hand up and pressed them against the door. 

“You're not wrong about that,” Tia said as he pushed the door open with a heavy shove. “Welcome.”

Liz's jaw almost dropped to the ground as she stared into the room. Behind the door was a wide-open area with a high arched roof being held up by large brick pillars. at the far end of the room was a large clock with shattered glass placed into the elegantly carved wall. Down the center of the area was a long line of beds each filled with injured soldiers. All around where hundreds of men and dressed in the same uniforms as Tia as well as people in white lab coats. 

“To the resistance.”

Tia strode into the wide-open area followed behind by Liz who continued to look around the area in aw.

“What the hell is this place?” asked Liz.

“It’s a series of tunnels running all under Lemia. It was used in ancient times for trade but it was closed down hundreds of years ago. Perfect place to hide from the prying eyes of law enforcement.”

Liz turned to look at Tia with confusion.

“But how’s this possible, I’ve never heard of any Lemian resistance?”

“Yeah well, the government doesn’t really like talking about us. If they acknowledge us as a threat then more people might start to consider rising up.”

“Tia… Tia!” came a voice from over near one of the beds.

Liz and Tia looked over to the voice seeing an older man with thin grey hair quickly limping over to them with a cane. The man reached the two letting out a slight pant.

“Tia… we have an emergency…” the man said before turning to look at Liz. “Oh… patient 34… it's good to see your up and at it.”

“Patient 34? What are you talking about? Who are you?”

“This is Rico, our resident doctor, he was the one who took care of you while you were out. Dr. Rico this is Liz.”

“Ahh a pleasure to meet you Liz,” Rico said, raising his hand to shake Liz's. He turned his gaze back to Tia. “Now back to business. We’re out of medical supply’s”

“Again? But we just raided a supply camp.”

“Yes, but I hadn’t anticipated on us receiving so many new guests. We don’t have the supplies to deal with the influx of new people. If we don’t do something soon most of these people will die.”

Liz looked across the field of injured and unconscious people lying in bed being tended to by doctors. She walked over to the patient that Rico had come from.

“Let me have a go,” Liz said as she walked.

Rico and Tia looked at each other with confusion before following Liz over to the patient. Liz scanned the young female soldier over noticing a large bullet hole in her chest. She writhed around on the bed in pain.

“Poor girl took a shot straight through the lungs. we've done everything we can for her. Even with a fully stocked supply cabinet, there’s not much we can do for her.”

Liz let out a slight hum as she thought. She raised her hands to the patient placing them on her chest. Tia and Rico looked on in shock as a bright blue glow started to emanate from Liz’s hands. She focused all her energy on the women. The energy started to dissipate before Liz removed her hands from the women's chest. The hole in her chest had been sealed shut leaving a large scar in its way. 

“Hopefully that helps a little.”

“You…You’re a Magic-user?” said Tia.

“Huh, yeah, I'm a mage actually.”

Tia smiled and let out a chuckle.

“Ha… well I think we’ve found the solution to our little supply problem.” Tia said to Rico before turning to face Liz. “ If you wouldn’t mind helping the good doctor here for a while we would certainly appreciate it.”

“Oh umm, I’m not really much of a medical expert.”

Rico reached out his hand and grabbed Liz by the arm before starting to walk off dragging Liz behind him.

“Nonsense nonsense you'll be a big help… come on now we have a lot of work to do.” Rico said with a joyous expression stretching across his face.

“Huh… what… wait a second,” Liz said, somewhat shocked by the elderly man's show of strength.

“Haha… be sure to send her to the command center when your done with her!” Tia yelled after the pair as they went about their work.

Part 2- The Hands That Heal

The glow emanating around the unconscious man's legs began to fade as Liz removed her hands from the patient. She wiped her brow of the sweat building on it as she let out a long huff.

“Didn’t think id be doing this much work right after waking up.”

“No time for rest … we are at war remember,” Rico responded as he moved to the next bed.

Liz followed the doctor to the bed before looking down at the patient. Her eyes filled with shock as she recognized the man on the bed as Tom. 

"Huh... hang on a second, i know this guy. we where together on the military base."

Rico looked down to the patient, an uncomfortable expression forming on his face.

"Where you friends," Rico said concerned.

Liz nodded, noticing Ricos concern.

"I dont want to give you false hope. This patient was in bad condition when he got here. it's pretty much a crapshoot as to whether or not he'll pull through." 

Liz looked back down to Tom lying in the bed. She placed her hand on his chest and getting to work.

"He'll pull through, no point worrying about it. im sure he'll be fine."

The two continued their work. Liz looked up to the doctor as he watched her work.

“You know… you don’t really seem like the rebel type. How’d you get wrapped up in all of this?” Liz asked.

“Haha, ill take that as a compliment. You're not wrong though, not all that long ago I was a doctor at one of Lemia’s most prestigious hospitals.”

“No kidding huh?”

“Haha no… no kidding. I was well respected amongst my colleagues and making quite the cool little paycheck for myself.”

The glow began to dissipate as Liz removed her hands. The pair moved on to the next patient and continued the monotonous process.

“So if you were such a big shot how did you end up here?”

The smiled at Liz's question.

“Ahh… that’s a good question. It seems like only an insane person would give up such a life,” The Doctor said, his expression quickly fading as he looked down to the ground. “As a doctor, you make a promise that you will do all in your power to heal and save the lives of those in need. That was the whole reason I became a doctor, I didn’t care about the respect or the money… I just wanted to help people. For a Lemian Doctor though there are certain responsibilities you have.”

Liz looked at the doctor slightly confused as she removed her hands and the pair moved on to the next patient.

“Many times I would be called to help deliver baby’s possibly the ultimate culmination of my passion, actually getting to help bring a life into the world. However, as head doctor it was also my job to test the baby’s for magical ability and if they were positive then…”

Liz had a moment of horrified realization as she listened to the doctor's story.

“You mean… you killed them?” Liz said horrified.

“Not directly… I simply had to call the officials to come to collect it, so I suppose in a way I was killing them. I did it for years, swallowing my disgust, telling myself it was worth it for all the lives that I had saved… but I was delusional. In my old age, it became harder and harder to bear it. So when I court Tia and the resistance raiding my hospital for medical supplies, I knew what I had to do. So I disappeared and joined with Tia and the resistance.”

“Wow… that’s… I don’t know what to say,” Liz said, still somewhat processing what she had just heard.

Rico looked away letting out a long deep breath.

“I know this won't really help anything, but still it would help ease my guilt a little if I could just say…” Rico looked back up to Liz, tears starting to well up and stream down his face. “I’m sorry… for everything I’ve done.”

Liz took a step back as she watched the man begin to weap. She felt incredibly awkward as she watched unsure of how to react. She raised her hand up and waved away the question, and an awkward smile formed on her face.

“Hey hey no need to get so emotional, it’s fine really, I mean it's not like you did anything to me personally or anything so it's fine,” Liz ranted.

Rico wiped the tears away from his face as he let out a loud sniffle.

“I know. But all I can do to atone for my sins is to apologize to every magic-user I meet, even if it will never absolve me completely,” Rico said before plastering a smile onto his face through the tears. “Anyway… you don’t want to listen to the ramblings of an old fool. That’s about all of the critically injured taken care of. You should go see Tia, I think he had something he wanted to speak to you about.”

Liz nodded before turning around and around and walking off towards where she had seen Tia heading earlier. She stopped in her tracks before turning around a looking at the doctor as he continued to work.

“Hey doc,” Liz yelled drawing Rico attention back to her. The man looked at her still obviously shaken by his confession. “Don’t beat yourself up about it. sure you’ve got a past… but we all do. What matters now is what’s happening now. And in my book well… you’ve more than made up for the past.” 

The doctor looked on at Liz. Her words made him feel warm inside In a way that he hadn’t in a long time.

“Anyway… see you round doc.”  
Liz ran off back in the direction she was headed. A slight smile formed on the doctor's lips as he went back to his work.

“See you around, Liz… and thank you.” He muttered to himself.   
____________________  
TO BE CONTINUED  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Thanks you for reading Chapter 68 of Mage. If you like what you see please consider dropping a Kudos and maybe checking out the rest of my work. Also for any updates or if you just wanna see my cosplay adventure please consider follwing my tumblr here https://www.tumblr.com/blog/50funny and until next time have a good one.


End file.
